Decadence
by KrystalBlaze - Jerikor
Summary: *Chapter 3 up!* Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon have been Master and Padawan for six years. Now Obi-Wan is having nightmares, and Qui-Gon has to face up to the fact he may lose his Padawan to someone Obi-Wan has not seen for the last fifthteen years.
1. Default Chapter

This is a preview of a series I'm thinking of writing. If you like it, then I'll update. If not, see ya later story! I hope you like it. I need reviews. Kay? If you listen to Creed's song 'My Sacrifice' while reading this, it helps. I think maybe if I choose to continue, I'll use this song somewhere along the line. That's what the story is called for now. 

(A/N on 3/26/02: changed title.)

~Blazer~

****

Decadence 

He shouldn't have to make this choice. This choice that no one should ever have to make. He stared at the darkness in front of his eyes, locking his eyes on the ground. He couldn't tell what was happening. He heard a murmur behind him and the mechanical sound that the droids made as they looked about, their heads a bobbling motion in his eyes. 

He wanted to scream. No one should have to make a choice just as this. No one should be faced with a torture such as this one. And that's what it was: a torture. To decide between the person that he loved and his own life. For if he chose to sacrifice himself, to surrender to the evil being that held the person he loved, then his soul would surely die. 

He blinked and shook his head slowly. He knew that he would to give himself up. He had to. The being wouldn't kill him, not really. Just destroy his spirit, whereas if he chose to leave, then the other would be killed, as in he would no longer breathe.

__

But what is death, really? Is it not breathing, your heart being stopped, or is it when you no longer have a reason to live, a reason to open your eyes to a new dawn and to a new day? Is that death? Is death really just your own heart having no will to work? Is death wasting away? Who ever said that death was when your heart stops beating, when your brain no longer can think? 

He deactivated the blade of blue that hummed in his hand. Someone shouted at him to stop. Someone shouted at him to run, to get away. The voice shouted and shouted at him, begging him to save himself, begged him to think of only himself. He continued to shake his head.

"I forbid you!" shouted the voice.

He didn't care. He couldn't allow that evil being to kill him.

"So what do you choose?" said a new voice. 

He bit his lip, than raised his head. 

"Release him. I chose."


	2. Chapter One

Hey, it's Blazer with this new Star Wars story. I know its been forever since I updated this, but thanks for being patient and thanks for the reviews, especially Woman of the Dunedain, who reviewed the prologue seconds (literally) after I posted it. Oh, yeah, I gave it a new title. I hope you enjoy it, and again, I'm sorry that I took so long to post it. 

A/N: Obi-Wan is about nineteen, and Bant's Master is that Kit Fisturo (I don't have the book with me, I think that's the wrong last name) introduced in the JA special 'The Followers'. 

Disclaimer: whatever you see that you don't recognize, it's probably mine. Otherwise, it belongs to George Lucas. 

~Blazer~

DECADENCE

CHAPTER ONE

~*~*~*~ 

_His entire body screamed and throbbed with pain. He couldn't stop it. His mind begged and begged for the torture to end, but it would not. The laugh sang in his ears. He could feel the blood trail from his chest, his neck, his arms. He cried out again and again as the pain intensified. And still the laugh rang in his ears, taunting him, weakening him. "No!" he screamed. He wanted it to end. Prayed for it to end. But it wouldn't…_

~*~*~*~

Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice with worry. Obi-Wan looked awful. There were purple bags under his eyes, and his color was pale, his eyes red and torn looking. He looked half-dead as he took his jacket and prepared to leave. "Wait," Qui-Gon said softly. "What's the matter?"

Obi-Wan turned his eyes to Qui-Gon, and Qui-Gon saw the struggle on his face. "Nothing, Master," he said in a tired voice. "I've just had trouble sleeping. Its nothing." He prepared to leave again.

"Is that all?"

Obi-Wan looked at him. "Yes, Master. I promised I'd meet Bant this morning. I'll be late if I don't leave now." He turned and left. 

Qui-Gon bit his lip. This was not like Obi-Wan, and for the past few weeks he had suffered from nightmares that he thought Qui-Gon knew nothing about. Qui-Gon didn't want to pry, but this was bothering his Padawan, and they had a meeting with the Council this afternoon. Qui-Gon closed his eyes. 

He had a fair idea of when the nightmares had started. It had been two weeks since, and Qui-Gon got the impression that they were all the same, and that they involved something terrible. _I need to talk to him about it. He may need help._

With the thought of out his head, he turned to prepare for his meeting with the Council.

~*~*~*~

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan said. Bant rolled her eyes. "Don't," Obi-Wan warned. He rubbed his eyes. "There's nothing wrong. I've just had trouble sleeping, that's all." He saw her skeptical look. "C'mon, Bant, please. It's nothing. Really." 

Bant looked out onto the lake. The sparkling water made her silver eyes radiate and gleam. "Something's wrong, Obi-Wan. Just tell me." Obi-Wan turned to the lake. Bant saw the closed up look in his eyes and sighed. "You're so forlorn." 

"I am not," Obi-Wan said softly. 

"You are too," Bant argued. "I just haven't been able to understand you this past week."

"I haven't seen you that much this past year," he retorted. "I've been on missions. People change. I'm just having trouble sleeping, that's all."

"That's not all!" Bant cried. "What's wrong with you? Something happened." She saw the look on his face. "No way. Don't lie to me."

"Nothing happened, Bant. Can we just leave it at that, please?"

"No, we can't, because you're my friend."

Restlessly, Obi-Wan stood up, than sat down. Her eyes pleaded with him. "I've been having dreams, that's all."

"What kind?"

"Nightmares. I've had them all week. I have them all the time, but these past weeks they've gotten worse. And it's the same one."

"What happens in them?"

Obi-Wan looked at his chrono. "I have to go. Qui-Gon and I have to meet with the Council." He stood up and walked away before she could protest. 

~*~*~*~

"For you, we have a mission," Yoda said. Mace Windu leaned forward, his fingers interlocked. The Council members were all present, but some, like Adi Gallia, looked apprehensive. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed, their arms crossed. "On Textri, it takes place" 

Obi-Wan gazed at Yoda without blinking. Depa Billaba looked relieved. Mace Windu glanced at Yoda, who looked back knowingly. Qui-Gon closed his eyes for a second, bowed his head, then looked at Yoda. Obi-Wan didn't do anything, but he knew, and it confused him. 

"This mission is very delicate," Mace Windu said. "It involves a group of beings called the Averni. In the Textrian culture, the word is used to describe the Underworld. They are a band of outlaws that despise the King and Queen. They continue to attempt coups d'etat whenever their number is high enough for an attempt. So far, none have been successful. The security force on the planet has not been able to catch these beings. The King and Queen have asked for our assistance to capture these individuals. 

"The Averni also are a terror on the planet. A deadly force. They are stealthy and sneak into the homes of the citizens on Textri. They steal the children, then tour from planet to planet, meeting with black market dealers who buy these children. Your mission, Qui-Gon, is to dismantle the Averni. To stop this child stealing, and to capture the Averni. Textri is a day away. The Queen and King are expecting you late tomorrow or early the following day."

Qui-Gon nodded. Mace Windu hesitated. "Your Padawan is not being allowed to go along."

Obi-Wan jerked at the words. He stared at Mace Windu. "Masters need to go missions alone, as well, Obi-Wan," Mace Windu said. "This is Qui-Gon's mission." Obi-Wan continued to stare, disbelief in his eyes. 

Qui-Gon nodded at Obi-Wan. "Padawan," he said softly, "please leave us. I need to discuss things with the Council." He gave Obi-Wan a compassionate look. "I will speak to you later." 

Obi-Wan gave him a cold look, then bowed to the Council members. Then he turned and left.

~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan stormed out, his head whirling. What? He was being banned from a mission? It didn't make sense. Qui-Gon going on a mission alone? Why? He _needed_ to go along. He was nineteen, he was nearing adulthood. He should be allowed. He had been Qui-Gon's apprentice for six years. They'd never gone on missions separate from each other. Why now? 

Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel hurt. The Council probably thought him to be too childish. But why? He had proven himself in battle, in missions. He deserved to go. _You need to look at the root of the problem, _he thought, as he bumped into Bant.

"Oh, hey!" she greeted him, then saw the distraught in his eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing," he replied, trying to move around her. He wanted to be alone. Bant was his best friend and he loved her, but right now he couldn't bear to be around anyone. Bant, he knew, had been left at the Temple while her Master went on missions, but he claimed ignorance of the fact as he watched her face work into an expression of annoyance. "Bant, what? Nothing happened. Let me pass through."

"No!" she cried. "Tell me."

He gave her an evil eye. "Tell you what? Let me pass, Bant!" She blocked his every move to get around her. Finally he gave up and headed back the way he came, towards the turbolift. He dashed inside it and programmed it for the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She came running after him, and he urged on the doors with a swipe of the Force. 

"Why can't you talk to me?" he heard her yell as the turbolift trolled down.

__

Why can't I? he thought as the turbolift brought him to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He walked quickly down a path to the shore of the lake. She'd come looking for him, no doubt, but she'd probably look in his quarters first. That gave him a couple of minutes of peace. 

__

You can't dodge her forever, he thought. He didn't even know why he wanted to. He' d wanted to be alone lately, but he didn't know why. He picked up a rock and skipped it across the water. He watched it hit the rocks on the waterfall, then bent down to pick up another. 

"Obi-Wan!" He jerked up. Bant was running towards him, and he groaned, then looked up to the sky. 

And almost fainted. 

A man, his black cloak pulled around him tightly, was aiming a blaster at Bant from the rocks near the top of the waterfall. He suddenly felt the dark ripples in the Force, like a dark wave. He wanted to shoot himself. Had he been so trapped in thought he hadn't been on attention?

No time to think about it now. Bant was running at him, and she did not feel the darkness. "Bant!" he shouted, running to her. He saw with a sinking feeling she didn't have her lightsaber. He pumped himself into a dead run, and activated his lightsaber as he ran. She stopped, then looked around, just as an array of shots fired out. 

~*~*~*~

I know that was boring, but the chapter is necessary. Please review and if you have advice, it's welcome. Thanks.

~Blazer~


	3. Chapter Two

Sorry it's so short. I hope that you enjoy this part.

Disclamier-whatever belongs to George or Jude Watson belongs to them, whatever doesn't has a good chance of belonging to me. 

~Blazer~

Decadence

Chapter Two

"Is there a reason you wished to speak with us, Qui-Gon. I do not think that it is about the mission." Mace Windu glanced around the Council Room. The only members present were Yoda, himself, and Master Adi Gallia. He looked at Qui-Gon who stared back.

"You know why, Mace." Qui-Gon's blue eyes were hard and piercing. " I have a question, though. Why did you choose me to go on this mission when your knew that my Padawan would not be allowed to come?"

Mace sighed. "It's not that simple, Qui-Gon. We simply do not have enough Jedi Knights who are willing to take this mission, and few have the skills that this mission will require. Your skills are very valuable, Qui-Gon, and by handing this mission to you we acknowledge that."

"I was trained to be a negotiator, and that was what I wanted."

"Jedi need to be trained in all skills, and you know that. "

"For this mission, I think that a younger Knight would be better suited. I am, after all, going by myself, and that is a statement that I am still pondering. My Padawan should be allowed to go, Mace, it's that simple."

"It is not that simple, Qui-Gon," Adi Gallia said. She looked at Yoda, as if asking for permission. He nodded. "You know that Textri is Obi-Wan's home world, do you not?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon said impatiently, " But I don't understand what that has to do with anything. Many Jedi are sent to their home worlds on missions. I was. Nothing happened. The mission went fine."

"But," Mace Windu said slowly, " your parents, the ones that allowed the Jedi to take you, did not want you back."

~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan sprinted. He felt and he could hear the shots as they sang out from the man. He saw Bant's eyes widen, then show disbelief. She ducked away from the shots, but still they kept coming, and there was no shelter near her. 

"Bant!" Obi-Wan shouted, feeling fear trickle into him. He blocked the few shots that were aimed at him. Mostly they were aimed at Bant. He leapt and blocked a shot a second before it hit her. " Get down!" he yelled at her. "Don't argue!" he added, seeing her mouth open. 

Suddenly there was an explosion behind him that caused rocks to rain on him. He leapt down, Bant with him. The Force was gone from him, and he felt oddly naked as he turned around wildly, barely able to block a shot. Two more rang out. One aimed at him. One at Bant.

He blocked one. The other hit, and Bant screamed.

~*~*~*~

Qui-Gon jerked as though he had been hit. "What?" he gasped. "What do you mean?"

Mace Windu took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We have discovered information. In it, we have learned that his parents, Kodal and Calee Kenobi, are very powerful people on Textri. We do not know their positions, nor do we want to know. But we are being cautious."

"But why would they want him back?" Qui-Gon asked, flabbergasted. 

"Know, we do not," Yoda said, speaking for the first time. "But certain of information, we are. Tell Obi-Wan, we wish you do not." He shot Qui-Gon a warning look. 

"He is old enough," Qui-Gon argued.

Before anyone could reply, the door flew open to the Council Room and a Jedi Knight ran in. He bowed hastily. " Forgive my intrusion," he said quickly, "but someone is attacking the Temple!"

~*~*~*~

Bant screamed as the blaster bolt sank into Obi-Wan's forearm. Obi-Wan cried out, and dropped his lightsaber. Bant rushed to his side, grabbing the lightsaber and looking dangerously around. 

But the man with the cloak and pale face was gone. 

She deactivated it, and bent to Obi-Wan, who was panting and gasping for breath. "Obi-Wan!" she cried. She glanced at the scene. Obi-Wan was clutching his bleeding left arm, grimacing. They were lying near the grass, with rocks and dust all around them. The man must have thrown an explosive device right near the rocky shoreline. She and Obi-Wan were covered with dust.

"Get help," Obi-Wan gasped, struggling into a sitting position, his pain gigantic. "Get security."

"You idiot," she said softly, seeing students and Knights rush in the Room. " You should have protected yourself."

He grinned weakly at her, and suddenly felt the Force flow through him again. He closed his eyes and struggled to cope with the pain. " I couldn't," he replied. 

"You always have to be the hero," she whispered, her eyes moist. "Why can't you step down for a minute, you moron?"

"Never," he answered as a Knight rushed up. 

"Are you the only injured one?" he inquired quickly. He didn't wait for an answer, but took out a commlink and began to talk. "I need a healer at the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Appears to be one injured. Blaster wound." 

He gave Obi-Wan a weary eye. " A blaster wound? "

"Can we explain later?" Bant asked as politely as she could. "He needs medical attention."

"I just need bacta," Obi-Wan argued. The Knight smiled at him, and glanced at the students who were looking on anxiously. 

"Do you have a Master?" the Knight asked. 

Obi-Wan grimaced. He didn't want Qui-Gon to see him injured. But he couldn't lie to a Jedi Knight. He nodded slowly. "Yes. His name is Qui-Gon Jinn."

The Knight nodded. "I'll comm him." Obi-Wan shook his head. He shook it because Qui-Gon had just run in, and was fighting to get to him. The Knight followed Obi-Wan's line of view, and when Qui-Gon got to him, he bowed, then faded into the crowd. 

"Padawan, what happened?" Qui-Gon asked in shock, seeing Obi-Wan's arm soak entirely in blood. He immediately bent down. "Can you stand?" 

"Yeah," Obi-Wan gasped, the pain biting him. "Just help me up." Qui-Gon gently took him by both shoulders and pulled him to his feet. Obi-Wan held his hand over the wound, trying to stop the steady flow of blood. Qui-Gon worriedly looked at him.

"A healer should be coming," Bant said, a little pale. "But we should get him there right away. You can walk, can't you?" Obi-Wan nodded, his face pale and drawn. His front end was streaked with blood and dirt, as was his face. Qui-Gon patted him on the back. 

Mace Windu and Yoda arrived. "Is he the only one hurt?"

"As far as I know," Qui-Gon said hurriedly. "We need to get him to the Healer's. It's a blaster wound. " The Masters glanced at each other. " We need to get him to the Healer's. _Now." _He gave Mace and Yoda a meaningful look, then took hold of Obi-Wan good arm, then hustled him away.

~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan sat on a medical cot, the Jedi Healer Terrick examining his arm, Qui-Gon at her side. She nodded at the bloody wound. "Okay, I need to clean it. Is that painkiller working?" He nodded, staring at his arm, which was bare. His soiled tunic was draped over a chair. 

She brought out towels and a basin of water. She damped the towel, and dabbed at Obi-Wan's arm. "Ow," he muttered. She used three towels wiping his blood away, and when she was done she tossed them all in the trash. "You have lost a tremendous amount of blood," she told him. "Do you feel dizzy, tired, nauseated or weak?"

"I feel tired." He blinked and felt Qui-Gon's probing eyes. "Dizzy. The rooms spins every once and a while."

She sighed. "That's not good." She glanced at the ugly wound. "You need bacta, and I'll need to sew it up. Then I need a blood count." Her face swarmed for a second, and he blinked rapidly, feeling the giant pull of sleep snapping at him. He sank his head deeper into the pillow. 

"I see no problem with you sleeping," Terrick said gently. He shook his head slowly, but then felt Qui-Gon's hand on his shoulder. "Sleep, Obi-Wan," he said. "You need rest." Qui-Gon sent peaceful, reassuring waves through their bond. 

He felt Obi-Wan go slack a second later. 

~*~*~*~


	4. Author's Note

Ok, this is just an author's note to explain what's been going on with this fic and my present situation with it. You don't have to review this "chapter" because it is not one, and if you have any questions you can review and leave them or email me with them. 

The story of Decadence started early last year, 2001. I lived in California at the time, and it was the first time I had ever written a Star Wars fic. But you see I didn't type it up, because I was busy working on other fics, and basically, I didn't want to write it on a computer. As is probably custom with every writer, I started writing the story in a plain green spiral notebook. 

I worked on it constantly. It was an outlet for me. I couldn't upload at the time, so it wouldn't have really mattered anyway. 

In short, the story took about a year to write. I started in February some time and finally finished it on December 11, 2001. The story came up to one hundred fifty pages even. I was through, done, finished, worn out. I didn't want to write anymore. While the story itself was not difficult to write, it was the first time I had had ever tackled anything of the sort. The story was complex and the plot was screwing up. 

But I didn't stop writing. I have a surprise for you only myself, my sister Akila, and another person know. Not to sound all-mysterious on you (although I am in that mood, so sorry if I sound a bit cocky), but Decadence didn't end on December 11, 2001. On that day, I started a new fic, titled Irrepressible. This fic is the….

SEQUEL TO DECADENCE!!!

Aye, yes. Decadence was not the end. Run in fear!!! MUWAHAHAHA! 

Irrepressible is not done. It is almost December 11, 2002. I am amazed I have not yet finished the fic. It too is written in a notebook, although this one is red. 

So for Decadence, I finally got down to writing it on the computer, with changes. And so you have the first three chapters. But I put this up for reason. Sigh. 

Decadence will not be updated until I have found the time and energy to transfer one hundred or so pages onto the computer. You're not looking for an update until probably next year. I'm sorry, and thank you for all the support. I'm in too many activities to write in ANYTHING right now. The only thing I really want to do is upload the chapters I have finished and read your stories. You want a list of my activities? Don't ask, it's too many to count!

I know I sounded morbid, but I just felt like that today. And I think you guys deserve an explanation as to why I am currently updating a new fic and not this one. 

Well, there's my story, and thanks for taking the time to actually read this whole damn thing. THANK YOU! 

If you want to read something, check out my other Star Wars fic Breathe. My sister also has fics. Check hers out as well. She as a Behind Enemy Lines fic entitled The Sorrow in the World Cannot Add Up to Now and a WWF fic going by the name of Cry at the World. 

I'm sorry for not updating. Honestly. 


End file.
